The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a stop member of a stop motion device of a textile ring spinning machine and, more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting a stop member of the type having a leading tapered end insertable between opposed rollers of a drafting device of the ring spinning machine and having a projecting cam follower portion for manipulating the stop member.
One known stop motion device for stopping the motion of a textile ring spinning machine includes a stop member having a leading tapered end insertable between a drive roller and an opposed driven roller of a drafting device of the ring spinning machine to stop the rotation of the driven roller and the feed of roving through the drafting device. The stop member typically includes a projecting cam follower portion which is received in a cam portion of a device which reciprocates the stop member between an operating position in which the leading tapered end of the stop member is inserted between the opposed rollers and a non-operating position in which the leading tapered end of the stop member is retracted from between the opposed rollers of the drafting device. However, this known stop motion device requires relatively time consuming adjustment to reposition the stop member relative to the opposed rollers for reciprocation between its operating and non-operating positions whenever the stop member is assembled or replaced in position for operation. For example, the drafting device typically includes several other pairs of opposed rollers and, when the spacing between the pairs of rollers is adjusted, the stop member and the reciprocating device must be correspondingly adjusted. Also, in the event that the stop member needs to be removed and replaced, the cam portion of the reciprocating device must typically be moved relative to the remainder of the reciprocating device to a position sufficient to permit the projecting cam follower portion of the stop member to be released from the cam portion. Once the defective stop member is removed, the projecting cam follower portion of the new stop member must be inserted into the cam portion of the reciprocating device and the reciprocating device must then be returned to the predetermined position in which it supports the stop member relative to the opposed rollers for reciprocating movement of the stop member between its operating and non-operating positions. As can be understood, the effort in repositioning the stop member is relatively time-consuming and, thus, adds relatively significantly to the operating costs of the ring spinning machine.